The Devil's Game
by Fading Footprints
Summary: The Queen of Westchester had committed suicide at the age of 18. Now of her friends are off to college, but they will soon be haunted to discover the truth of what really happened that day. "After-all no, Queen truly leaves without a goodbye." AU.
1. Trailer

The death of the Queen shocked their lives,

"She can't be gone."

"I refuse to go to NYU without her."

"It's just one of her little pranks."

But when they leave for college they are determined to forget the past,

"You know if you go to this party Claire it will be the eighth party in a row."

"Where are you from?"

"California."

Someone is quick to remind them of their dirty past,

"You were in jail?"

"I can't believe that you used to be friends with Massie Block."

"I heard that your last name isn't really Rivera."

They didn't expect to be haunted,

"I know we haven't talked in awhile but I swore I just saw Massie in one of my classes."

"I've seen her too."

"She is dead, guys and she isn't coming back."

What if there is more to the story?

"I've tried to contact him, but he has gone missing now."

"Do you think Massie was murder?"

"It's a possibility."

What if you're the pawns to a bigger game?

"We need to reunite, and find out the truth."

"We have to return to Westchester."

The Devil's Game. Coming to screens near you.

Preview of chapter one, down below:)

* * *

The news of her death sent shock waves throughout the town of Westchester; Massie Block had killed herself. She was only eighteen years old when she had committed suicide. The valedictorian of her class and future NYU Alumni would be no more than a loving memory to her small town. Her dreams of becoming a fashion designer will never be lived.

The people affected the most from this tragedy were her friends the Pretty Committee and Cameron Fisher, her boyfriend. None of them foresaw her taking her own life, and they all can't help but feel guilty for not knowing she was hurting on the inside.

Claire Lyons was Massie's best friend and it was supposed to be for life, but now Claire will have to find a new best friend at NYU. It won't feel right when Claire will leave Westchester without her best friend in the passenger seat next to her. This time she will have to find herself without being able to lean on Massie for strength.

"I can't believe that this day has come, we are all leaving." Claire said to the three girls standing in front of her. They had been the best memories of her youth, and now they are going their separate ways.

"I wish Massie was here to tell us that everything was going to be okay, and that nothing will change between us." Dylan Marvil said.

Dylan had known Massie since elementary school, and she will be forever grateful for Massie envying her red hair for it had given Dylan the confidence she needed. Many people think of Massie as a mean Queen, but that was all a facade. Once you got to know Massie, you realized how nice she really was and why she had to be mean.

Dylan will be attending UCLA and it wouldn't be happening without Massie pushing her to get out of New York, and experience a new place.

"She would be the first one to tell us to save our tears for the pillow." Alicia Rivera said with tears filled in her eyes.

Alicia after years of trying to beat Massie finally had given up and had become a much better friend to everyone. Massie always told Alicia to keep dancing, and they would frequently watch the show Dance Moms together. If it wasn't for Massie pushing her all those years to continue dance, she wouldn't be going to Juilliard right now.

"I can't believe she really is gone." Kristen Gregory said.

Kristen never thought Massie Block the popular brunette would ever be interested in soccer, but Massie was full of surprises. Her and Massie seemed like a weird pair to be friends, because Kristen was so sporty back then, and Massie well she loved fashion since she could walk. Massie would always be the first one at Kristen's soccer games, and she always helped her out when it came to fashion tips. Maybe if Kristen hadn't been so focused on getting into Harvard she could have saved Massie.

"Well, it's time to go. Love you guys, and keep in touch." Claire said and the three girls nodded their heads in unison.

It was time for them to start with a fresh start somewhere far away from Westchester, but the drama will follow them on their endeavors. For these four girls will be stunned when they find the truth about the death of their best friend.

After-all, no Queen truly leaves without a goodbye.


	2. Ready to Fall

**A/n: **

**Just want to thank all of you for the reviews! I was on vacation so I wasn't holding out on you...I promise! Here is the first chapter of the girls leaving for college but in much more detail.**

**~Fading Footprints.**

* * *

Claire Lyons never thought _this _day would have finally come, but here she is standing in front of her best friends saying goodbye as they all leave for college. Claire was the quiet one in high school and no one would have known of her _existence _if it weren't for Massie Block. Massie was Claire's best friend, and the most popular girl in the whole entire town of Westchester. Massie and Claire were so much different; blonde vs. brunette, shy vs. out-spoken, helpless romantic vs. Miss I Hate Love. No matter how much they were different, they were always loyal to each other.

When Claire had received the news about Massie's death, she couldn't move. It's day the young blonde hair and blue eyed girl will never forget.

**Flashback:**

_"Honeybee, there is something we need to tell you," Judi Lyons paused as she motioned for Claire to take a seat on the couch in their living room. She doesn't really know how to tell her daughter this news since the parenting handbooks never mentioned this. "I'm sorry to tell you this Claire, but Massie..." _

_Claire waited for mother to finish the sentence, but instead her mother broke down into hysterical sobs. "Massie is what? Mom, please tell me what's going on."_

_"Massie is dead. She killed herself sweetie, I'm so sorry to having to tell you this." Judi sobbed, but she didn't know a better way to tell Claire. _

_"She can't be dead." Claire said in denial of the truth, but Massie wouldn't becoming around a corner to say "gotcha" at least not this time. _

**Flashback ended:**

"I can't believe this day has finally arrived." Claire broke the silence. The Pretty Committee was never the same after Massie was gone and even Claire knew she wouldn't talk to any of these girls once they all got new friends at college. Claire and Massie were supposed to attend NYU together, but now she has to find a new best friend there.

"I wish that Massie could be here to tell us that everything is going to be okay, and nothing will change between us." Dylan Marvil said truthful. She missed the way Massie would always be the first one to say nothing could come between them.

Dylan didn't ever want to believe there could be a life without Massie or the Pretty Committee, but her nightmare became a reality when Massie died. Many people saw Massie as this mean bossy girl, but to the Pretty Committee she was much more than that. Massie was a closet nerd, she loved to sing, she loved to have fun, and she always was laughing.

Dylan remembers the promise they made to each other.

**Flashback:**

_"It's crazy to think that next year we will be graduating and leaving Westchester for once and for all." Dylan said as she and Massie walked to their final class of junior year. Before today senior year seemed so far away, and now it is just around the corner with college in a short distance behind. _

_"Dyl no matte what happens to us in the future, we will always be partners in crime and I won't ever leave your side." Massie promised right then and there to always be there for the red-haired girl. _

**End of Flashback:**

"Massie would also be the first one to say save your tears for your pillow" Alicia Rivera cried as she remembered how much her and Massie would quote "Dance Moms" whenever they were together. Alicia is attending Juilliard all because Massie continued to push her to keep dancing even through the tough times.

Alicia was the only one who knew Massie the longest, and the news of her death shook her the hardest. She no longer was called by "Leesh" for it was the nickname Massie had given her. Massie and the raven-haired girl used to do everything together before Alicia got jealous of Massie always being more popular then she was.

There is one thing that not even in death could Massie ever forgive Alicia of doing.

**Flashback:**

_It was the day of Massie's sweet-sixteenth birthday and the Block's went all out for their only child. Pauly-D was DJ-ing and the alcohol was nothing but top class along with the carriage ride in Cinderella style of course. Massie looked beyond beautiful in her purple Ella Moss dress with her brunette hair curled in perfect ringlets. She was on top of the world that day...until that one little mistake happened. _

_"Have you seen Derrick anywhere?" Massie asked Claire Lyons, her best friend. Derrick and Massie had gotten back together at the beginning of freshman year. The couple were very much in love with each other, but Derrick had a bad habitat of messing up great things. _

_"I think I saw him go up to your room." Olivia Ryan said cunningly. Olivia the "dumb" blonde girl has always hated Massie Block after Massie ruined the poor girls only shot to popularity through Alicia Rivera. _

_Massie didn't make a remark to Olivia instead she ran up to her bedroom to find her boyfriend. She thought she would be catching him sneaking a present to her, but what she did see would never leave her memory. She turned the knob of her bedroom only to discover her best friend since pre-kindergarten and her boyfriend having sex in her bed. _

**End of Flashback:**

After that day Massie broke off things with Derrick, and kept her distance from Alicia. She even admitted to the rest of girls in the PC, that she no longer trusted Alicia like she had before.

"I can't believe that she is really gone." Kristen Gregory said. The girl with the dirty blonde hair and green eyes couldn't ever fully believe her best friend since second grade was never coming back.

Kristen never thought Massie Block the popular brunette would ever be interested in soccer, but Massie was full of surprises. Her and Massie seemed like a weird pair to be friends, because Kristen was so sporty back then, and Massie well she loved fashion since she could walk. Massie would always be the first one at Kristen's soccer games, and she always helped her out when it came to fashion tips. Maybe if Kristen hadn't been so focused on getting into Harvard she could have saved Massie.

**Flashback:**

_It was a tradition for Massie and Kristen to always have Pink Berry after Kristen's final soccer game of the season. It was only the two of them since the other girls were too busy with other things, but they didn't really mind. _

_"Can you believe that was my final soccer game of my high school career?" Kristen asked dumfounded of what actually just happened. She is finally done playing soccer for the Westchester Royals. _

_"Yeah it's really amazing. Do you ever regret being apart of the Pretty Committee?" Massie asked out of the blue. _

_Kristen was a little taken back by Massie's question at first, because she never thought Massie would be unhappy with being the most popular girl to walk through Westchester High. "No, I don't regret anything I have done. Do you regret it though?"_

_"I don't know if I regret, but I wonder what would become if I didn't concentrate on such stupid meaningless things. Often I wonder if I am the person I want to be or the outcome of bad experiences."_

_"Massie, you are the person everyone wants to be...why would you want to be someone else?"_

_"You're right I am the person everyone wants to be. I was just being silly." Massie said rubbing off her bit of craziness. _

**End of Flashback:**

Kristen never thought at the moment Massie really was being serious, and that she wanted to be someone else. Massie was the person every girl wanted to be, because she had loyal friends, loyal boyfriend (Cam Fisher), awesome parents, and money...lots of money.

"Well, it's time to go. Love you guys, and keep in touch." Claire said, and the three girls nodded their head in unison.

It is time for them to start with a fresh start away from Westchester, but the drama will still follow them on their new endeavors. For these four girls will be stunned when they find out the truth about their best friend's death.

**_"After-all, no Queen truly leaves without a goodbye."_**

* * *

Review?


	3. The Past can be Destructive

**A/n: **

**Just want to thank all of you for the reviews! I was on vacation so I wasn't holding out on you...I promise! Here is the first chapter of the girls leaving for college but in much more detail.**

**~Fading Footprints.**

* * *

**_"Those who cannot remember, _**

**_The past are deemed to repeat it, _**

**_And those who cannot forget, _**

**_The past are condemned to relieve it."_**

Claire Lyons was adjusting to college rather easily, and she was already making new best friends before the second week in. For the first time in her life, she didn't have to "lie" her way to friendship. Unlike when she was back in the seventh grade trying so hard to impress Massie and the other girls into thinking she was "cool", but even Claire knew back then she was just pretending.

"Hey Claire, do you want to check out the sororities around campus?" Melissa the dark-haired girl had asked.

Melissa Hart is one of Claire's roommates, and the Sicilian beauty has become very close to Claire. Melissa is nothing like Massie in any way, Melissa is more shy and rather looks at Claire as the leader. Melissa thinks that Claire is super trendy when it comes to fashion and never tries to have Claire wear clothes that she doesn't like.

"I am not really looking for that sort of thing, but if you want to go you can." Claire said encouraging the brown-eyed girl to go to the sororities if she wished to.

Claire had already been a part of a clique for too many years, and that was good enough to quench her want to be in a sorority at college. The Pretty Committee probably had more rules than any other sorority out there, but that was also because no one messed with Massie Block. Massie didn't allow to have a Democracy in her group instead she loved having the role of the Dictator...emphasizes on the "Dick" part. Claire is ready to leave the past behind her for good, and it helps that Massie is no longer around to try to control Claire any longer.

"Okay, well I'm going to go and check out the scene," Melissa paused as she dropped to her knees and looked under her bunk bed. She finally found what she was looking for and walked over to hand it to Claire at the desk. "This came for you before you arrived, but I forgot to give it you."

Claire stared at the brown package as Melissa held it out patiently waiting for Claire to take it out of her hands. Claire grabbed the package, and motioned for Melissa to leave her alone. The package was neatly written in her old best friend's handwriting, but how could that be? 'Massie is dead' Claire thought in her head. She grabbed her dorm key and used it as a knife to open the package, and she lifted the flaps open a mahogany jewelry box was staring at her.

Claire took the box out carefully then she continued to shake the package hoping a letter would fall out, but no such luck. She turned her attention back to the box that she is certain is the same box Massie used for her jewelry when she was alive. She opened up the box, but there was nothing in there not even a trace of the old Queen.

'Why would she send me this box, when there is nothing in here?' Claire questioned her brain to come up with a logical explanation to this, but there are none. 'Maybe the others got one too?' Claire thought, but she hasn't spoken to Dylan, Alicia, or even Kristen since they said their goodbyes. She doesn't want to disturb them by what could be nothing, so she locks the box in of her drawers to her desk.

* * *

"You are Alicia Rivera, right?" a random blonde hair girl asked as she ran up to the Spanish beauty.

Alicia wonder how the girl could have known her...maybe from a dance competition? It was certainly a possibility. "Yes, that is me." Alicia said rather quickly as she is in a rush to get to her ballet class. She doesn't want to be late; since her teacher is very harsh when it comes to tardiness.

"You were friends with Massie Block, right?" the girl asked.

Alicia let out a gasp, "How do you know Massie?"

"I don't, but I was told to give this to Alicia Rivera, and that is you isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Alicia said as she took the brown package from the blond hair girl hands. Alicia didn't have a chance to ask the girl if she had any idea of what may be inside the box, because the girl vanished shortly after.

Alicia took a step forward, and disposed of the package in the nearest garbage can, because Westchester is long behind her. She no longer wants to be associated with Massie Block or the Pretty Committee. For the first time in her life, the Spanish beauty wants to be an individual, and opening up that package would mean revisiting a past, she doesn't want to ever go back to.

* * *

Dylan Marvil is still adjusting to life in California, which has a much different life-style than the one she was used to New York. Locals here are more laid back, and don't really care too much about the 'Fame Game' unless you are in Hollywood. There wasn't a single thing that Dylan missed about New York, and she didn't even miss her "old friends" why would she though? They didn't even bother to give her call after they went separate ways to different universities. Although she didn't really want to keep in contact, because after what happened to Massie, no one would ever be the same.

"You had a package come in today," Sophia, Dylan's roommate said as Dylan walked into the dorm after her English class. "It's on your bed if you are looking for it. I have to go to my Psychology class, see you later."

"Thanks, and bye." Dylan said as Sophia walked out of the dorm room.

Sophia was the nicest person Dylan has ever met in her life before, and the brunette haired girl is also one of Dylan's new best friends. Sophia and Dylan both had a similar upbringing and both were former Betas to a controlling alpha. It's probably the reason they get along so well with one another, because they have been through almost the same things.

Dylan walked to her single bed, and reached for the brown package laying up top of her white down comforter. The package was definitely addressed to her, but Dylan couldn't believe the handwriting that agreed with it. She knew it belonged to Massie, but Massie is dead.

'Don't open it, there is no good that will come with it.' Dylan thought as she questioned whether or not to open the package or throw it away. Dylan continued to dump the package into her mini green garbage can. She didn't even bother to look what was inside, because frankly she didn't care to have her past reopened again.

* * *

"So Kristen tell us, where are you from?" Audrey the blonde hair and blue-eyed girl asked the dirty blonde green-eyed girl. Audrey Patterson, is the Senior star soccer player for Harvard, and she doesn't like "Fresh-meat" who outshine her on the soccer field.

"California." Kristen Gregory lied, about where she is from because she doesn't want to remember anything about Westchester. Kristen feels responsible for what happened to Massie, and it doesn't help that her "ex-friends" don't talk to her anymore.

"Oh really, then why did you receive a package from Westchester, New York?" Audrey asked intrigued. Audrey wants to know what Kristen is hiding from her, but Kristen puts up a great defense to keep certain things hidden.

"What package? Have you been stealing my mail? You do know that is illegal?" Kristen asked enraged, that Audrey has been rifling through her mail just to dig up some dirt. 'This is something Massie would do' Kristen thought to herself.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Give me the package, Audrey."

"Here is the stupid package." Audrey said as she throw the package at Kristen.

Kristen caught the brown package and ran back to her dorm room to open the package. She recognized the handwriting right away to have belonged to Massie, and it only sparked her interest even more to find out what is inside. As she ripped the package open, a mahogany jewelry box was revealed.

'Why would Massie send me a jewelry box with nothing in it?' Kristen questioned as she opened the box to only show nothing inside of it. Kristen shook the box to see if there was anything hiding in it, and when she did, she had heard a rattling noise.

'There must be a secret compartment' Kristen thought as she reexamined the box. She lifted the top part so it would spring up, and she noticed a slight cut on the velvet cushion that covered the inside. She continued to find a lever, and when she found it she opened the secret compartment. Inside it revealed a black USB drive, which could lead to many questions of why Massie would send this to her.

**_"One day, I'll start messing with your feelings and you'll get mad because I finally learned how to play your game."_**

* * *

Review to find out what's on that USB:)


	4. Secrets, Secrets can Destroy Everyone

**A/n: **

**Just want to thank all of you for the reviews!**

**~Fading Footprints.**

* * *

**_"There are two sides to every person, one we show the world, and the other we keep hidden." _**

Kristen grabbed her Macbook Air off of her bed, and jabbed the USB drive into her computers socket. The screen went black, and then she saw Massie sitting right in front of her eyes. Kristen began to wonder why Massie had sent her this, and she hit the play button as soon as she was ready to deal with what was going to come next.

"If you are watching this then, it means that I am dead. I know that the police would love to say I committed "suicide", but I had so much to live for." Kristen paused the video, she didn't ever think that what happened to Massie could have been murder. She blamed herself for not seeing the so called "signs" of suicide, but if Massie is confessing that she was murder...well going to be murder then no one could have prevented her fate. "I am so sorry that I couldn't be there for you guys during my death, but I am afraid that I am huge trouble. You see, I found something out that I shouldn't have. I can't tell you, but you need to solve the mystery so I can have justice for my death. You will need to go back to Westchester, and if you don't do this, I will haunt you. I will torture you until you bring me justice."

The screen faded black, and Kristen sat there for what seemed like a hour without moving, as she tried to make sense of what Massie had just said. Kristen didn't know if the other girls had figured out how to find the USB drive and if they had then they hadn't talked to her about it. She didn't know if it was worth bothering her former friends with the claims of the dead Massie Block. She finally stood up and threw the USB drive into the trash can not bothering to call the girls about the message.

**Two months later:**

"So Kristen, I heard that you spent a night in jail, is that true?" Audrey the soccer captain asked the dirty blonde about her dirty secret.

Kristen had no idea how Audrey could have found about her night in jail, because there was only one person who had known and it was Massie. Kristen had gotten herself in jail for breaking into the soccer coaches house as a dare for her senior year at BOCD High School. She used her one phone call to call Massie to bail her out, and Massie also made sure no one would ever find out about the incident.

"Audrey, don't you have anything better to do than pick on me? Like, I don't know practice on improving your foot work?" Kristen stabbed back. She didn't bother to play Audrey's stupid little game.

"Listen, I don't care about you, but I just want the others to know about a thief in case their stuff starts to go missing." Audrey said as she slammed her locker shut and walked out of the locker room.

Kristen knows that Audrey would never stop with bullying her, and the more dirt Audrey finds the worse it will be for Kristen. If they find out about her past in Westchester, her scholarship could be gone along with dignity, because who she was back then isn't something she is proud of.

* * *

"So Alicia your last name is Rivera, isn't it?" Hannah an annoying blond-haired girl in Alicia's ballet class asked. Hannah hasn't been very open to Alicia, because she doesn't think Alicia belongs at Julliard.

"Yes, that is my last name."

"Funny, because I heard that it actually is Rivers." Hannah said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Who told you, my last name is Rivers?" Alicia asked shocked Hannah had known the truth behind her lineage.

"It doesn't matter, but what does matter is that you are a liar."

Alicia rushed out of ballet class before the tears could fall down her face, how had someone as dumb as Hannah find out about her family's secret? The only person clever enough to have known was Massie. There is no way Hannah could have asked Massie for the dirt on Alicia, because Massie is dead. Hopefully, this is all Hannah has on Alicia, because the rest of her dirty laundry is much worse than her fake last name.

* * *

Dylan Marvil has been beyond "scared" for the past two months, because she keeps thinking she has seen Massie around campus. She almost had stopped going to her classes because of this, but Sophia had pushed her to keep going. She never told Sophia why she didn't want to go to class, and Sophia never really asked, because Sophia had assumed it was because Dylan got overwhelmed with college.

"Why did you lie to me?" Sophia asked Dylan intently one morning when they were getting dressed for class.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked wondering what Sophia was talking about, and she hoped she didn't figure out about her past in Westchester.

"Well when I asked you where you were from, you said here," Sophia paused as she grabbed her backpack off the ground. "I know you are from New York so why did you lie?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Dylan said coldly as she grabbed her backpack, and ran out of the dorm.

She wasn't ready to face her past, and she didn't want Sophia to know about all the reasons why Westchester isn't a place you want to say you are from.

* * *

"Claire, I want you to know that next semester, I will no longer be your roommate, because I have requested a transfer." Melissa told Claire one morning as Claire prepared to go to class. Claire had no idea why Melissa would want a transfer, because it seemed like they got along pretty well.

"May I ask why?" Claire asked to know the reason.

"Well, I heard about your sexuality, and with my upbringing I am not comfortable with having a gay roommate." Melissa said dropping the bomb on Claire, that she knew about Claire's secret.

"Who told you?" Claire asked angrily, because she didn't want her religious roommate to find about it from someone else other than her.

"It really doesn't matter, but I thought you should know before next semester." Melissa said as she left for her class.

Claire sat there at her desk in disbelief that someone had spilled her deepest secret, and how someone found out here is beyond her. The only person who had known was Massie, because of a truth or dare game they played between them. Massie had dared Claire to kiss her, and Claire had but Massie meant a playful kiss not a french kiss. After that Massie swore to not tell anyone about her secret until she was ready to come out.

"Hey, I know that we haven't talked in a long time but I think that Massie is messing with me." Claire said as she talked to the former PC over Skype.

"I've seen her around campus, and I know it is crazy but I think she is haunting me." Dylan said spilling her secret sightings.

"She sent me a package but I threw it away, so now I think she is getting back at me by telling everyone my last name is Rivera." Alicia confessed to receiving a package only to throw it away.

"I got the same one, but I opened it and found a secret compartment with a USB drive," Kristen paused to catch her breath, she was nervous talking about Massie like this, "There was a video of Massie talking to us, and in it, she demanded we go back to Westchester to solve the mystery of her death."

"Do you think she was murder?" Claire asked.

"It's a possibility." Kristen said.

"We need to go back." Dylan said, because she is afraid that if they don't, it will only get worse.

"We will go back on Christmas break, and solve this so she can stop haunting us. We need to find out what happened to her." Claire said, and they girls nodded their heads in agreement.

They said their goodbyes, and planned to begin investigating on Massie's death during Christmas break, but Claire needed more answers than what she has. She needed to call Cam Fisher to find out if he knew anything about Massie's unusual death. The only problem is she didn't have his number, and she had no idea where he had gone to school for college. However, maybe Derrick would know considering he was friends with Cam before any of the PC was. It's time to give Derrick a blast from the past.

_"When everything you love has been stolen from you, sometimes all you have left is _**_revenge."_**

* * *

Review?


	5. A Very Derrington Chapter

**A/n: **

**Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. I decided to kind of included one of my favorite Clique characters of all time. Also midway through there is a jaw dropping revelation. **

**~Fading Footprints.**

* * *

Derrick, was very surprised when he had received a call from his ex-girlfriend, Claire last week, but what was more surprising than getting a call is meeting up with her in their old hometown of Westchester. He was sitting in the Starbucks coffee shop off Main St. waiting for Claire to show up. It seemed like it had been years since he was last at home, but nothing in town had changed at all.

"Hey sorry I am late," Claire began to explain why she was late as she pulled out the chair in front of Derrick. "I got caught up in traffic, and I also was trying to do research before I came to talk to you.

Claire had her shoulder length blonde hair pulled back into a pony-tail and she was wearing a blue button down shirt, and dark wash skinny jeans with a pair of black booties. She looked flawless despite the fact she was late, and Derrick's warm coffee had now turned cold.

"You sounded urgent on the phone," Derrick paused as he stared into those blue eyes he used to love. "What can I help you with?"

Derrick was wearing a simple white t-shirt, and blue jeans with black Nike's. He looked as if he just rolled out of bed, and Claire wouldn't be surprised if he just had.

He loved Claire when he was fifteen and he even dumped Massie Block for her. They dated for a few months before Claire said it was over, and begged him to get back together with Massie. He never knew why Claire wanted him to be with Massie so badly, but Derrick had lost his chance when Massie had a new boyfriend already.

"I wanted to know if you knew where I could reach Cam Fisher at." Claire asked cutting straight to the chase. She needed to know where he was, because if she could find him then he could help her find out what happened to Massie.

"Um yeah, I can actually take you there if you want?" Derrick's voice said in a low whisper. His eyes casted down on the coffee table before him, and Claire was beginning to wonder what this could all mean.

"Yes, if it isn't much trouble to you."

"No, not any trouble to me at all." Derrick said as he stood up and began to walk out of the coffee shop with the blonde.

Claire wondered if they were going to take his car or her car, but before she could even ask they arrived in front of the Westchester cemetery. 'Maybe Cam is visiting Massie's grave?' Claire thought in her head as they walked down the cement street, past several graves. She knew Massie's grave was towards the left, but Derrick headed to the right side of the cemetery. They cut through the green grass, and stopped in the second row of the graves. Derrick moved towards the middle of the row, and without any warning he abruptly came to full stop.

"Ugh, ouch. Derrick why did you stop?" Claire asked as she fumed angrily that he had stopped without any warning to her. She had walked right into his muscular back, and had stumbled back a few steps. "Derrick, why did you bring me..." She stopped as she read the grave that now stood in front of her view.

It had read, 'Cameron Michael Fisher, loving Son and Brother. November 1st, 1994- August 13th, 2005' but that couldn't be right. Cam had been dating Massie, and he was very much alive.

"Why did you want to talk to him?" Derrick asked curious to why the blonde brought up his best friend of whom he lost at the tender age of twelve.

"He was dating Massie, before she died and I thought he would know what had happened to her." Claire told Derrick the truth, but she thought Derrick had already known. 'How could he have possibly let someone psycho pretend to be Cam date Massie?' Claire thought about why Derrick would even let Massie be with someone who pretended to be his best friend whom was dead for many years now.

"No, he never even knew Massie," Derrick paused as he placed on hand on the stone grave. "She dated some guy who didn't like me. She told me, I could never be around her or her boyfriend."

Derrick had known about this "mysterious" boyfriend, but Massie never let any of her friends know who he truly was either. 'Maybe Massie didn't know about his true identity' Claire thought hopeful that Massie wouldn't lie to her about who she was dating.

"She told us she was dating Cam Fisher, but why would she say that if it wasn't true?" Claire asked Derrick hopeful he would have the answers.

"Maybe she didn't know either, do you think this "guy" killed her?" Derrick asked staring directly into her blue eyes, and he made air quotes over the word _guy. _None of them knew who the "guy" could possibly have been.

"It's a possibility, listen Derrick there is something I should tell you-"

Derrick had interrupted her from finishing her sentence. "I've lost my best friend, and my true love to people, who don't deserve to live. I don't think I want to hear anything else you have to say."

He began to walk away from Claire, and Claire had chased after him. He needed to know what Massie had said, and she needed to show him what was on the USB drive that Massie sent to her.

"Derrick wait," Claire shouted after him, but he kept running further and further away from her. "I think Massie is still alive." her words fall out of her mouth before she could swallow them back down.

Derrick turned around as he watched Claire catch up to him. She said something he would never forget, and her words were the only _hope _he had left in this world.

"What do you mean by, you think she is still alive." Derrick asked her with the look of bewilderment on his face.

"You have to watch this, I thought it was for me, but now I know it was always meant for you." Claire said as she handed him the USB drive and walked away.

Derrick turned over the black USB drive in his hand a few times, before he finally made his way back to his white Camaro. He drove to his parents house, and ignored his house-keeper Minnie's offer of chocolate chip cookies as he raced up the stairs to his bedroom.

His blue painted room was spotless, without any dirty laundry laying on the ground. It felt as though he was a visitor of his own room, because his room was never this clean when he lived with his parents. He fetched his Macbook Air off his mahogany desk and jabbed the USB drive into the socket. His screen turned black and then a familiar face light up his room.

Massie Block with her brunette hair, and amber eyes was sitting in front of him. He never thought he would see her face again like this. His heart ached to hold her in his arms once more, but he knew that wasn't possible.

"If you are watching this then..." Massie's voice broke off and she concealed her dry sobs. "It means I am dead, and I should have never been afraid to fall in love with the one person who would never harm me. Derrick, I am sorry that I have pushed you away, but it is what _he _wanted me to do."

The tears were falling down Massie's flawless face, and she didn't talk for a good minute. She had regained the control of her emotions and seemed to press on with the video. "I never wanted my life to end this way, but I found out a secret that I shouldn't have ever discovered. Derrick, remember that old oak tree we would kiss under? Well I guess we wouldn't ever get an opportunity like that again. I love you Derrick Blaine Harrington, remember that always." Derrick felt the hot tears running down his face. It took him months to accept her suicide, but to find out someone had hurt his beloved well it will take an army to stop Derrick from seeking revenge.

Derrick reached for his white iPhone 5, and dialed her number. He wanted to help her solve this mystery, and he knew where the first place to look was.

"Hey it's me, meet me by the Oak tree off of York Ave near Lover Field Park." Derrick said to the answering machine when she missed his call.

By the time they had reached the park it was already dark out. Claire had seemed a little anxious about finding a clue, but Derrick just wanted to hunt down the man who killed his love of his life.

"I found something, but it's in French and I can't read French." Claire said as she pulled out a white piece of paper that had been stuck in a hallow hole of the oak tree.

"Good thing, I know exactly the person who can read French." Derrick said with a smirk on his lips.

**_When the lights fade out, that's when all the sinners crawl._**

* * *

Review?


End file.
